Good Bye
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Sakura mencintai Shikamaru, Shikamaru mencintai Sakura. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi bagaimana jika Shikamaru malah menikahi wanita lain bernama Ino. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka bertiga?. Bad Summary. Please, RnR. But Don't Flame. SakuShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1, Hancur Sepenuhnya

**"Good Bye"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., and other.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Lagi ada ide soalnya. Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **28 Maret 2014.**

* * *

Pada waktu itu aku sangat senang. Hari di mana seorang pria yang sangat kucintai menyatakan cintanya kepadaku dan itu tepat pada hari ulang tahunku yang ke-24. Sebenarnya kami adalah rekan kerja, mungkin lebih bisa dibilang dia adalah atasanku dan aku bawahannya. Dia adalah lelaki mapan yang bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan milik keluarganya dan aku adalah sekertarisnya. Intinya kami terlibat cinta lokasi. Awalnya kami sangat tidak akur dan selalu bertengkar. Tapi akhirnya benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara kami. Aku sangat mencintainya, Shikamaru Nara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tapi ceritaku bukan di mulai dari situ. Ceritaku di mulai sejak Shikamaru menikah dengan salah seorang perempuan cantik kaya raya bernama Ino Yamanaka. Ingin sekali aku tak hadir di pernikahan mereka, sangat. Tapi apa daya, aku hanyalah wanita biasa yang menginginkan hal yang tak bisa ku gapai. Dia, dia adalah lelaki yang sangat sempurna dan aku hanya upik abu. Ingat Sakura, kau hanya upik abunya, bahkan tak lebih dari itu. Menangis, aku juga ingin melakukannya, tapi tak tahu kenapa air mataku kering. Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat serasi, Shikamaru lelaki tampan, mapan dan kaya raya bersanding dengan Ino wanita cantik, dan juga kaya raya. Aku turut bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini dan menjadi gelembung.

Acara telah berakhir dan akupun beranjak pergi dari tempat ini. Bukannya kabur hanya saja aku sudah tak ada urusan lagi di sini.

"Sakura,"Cegat Shikamaru sembari memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini? cepat kembali. Aku tak ingin dicap sebagai perebut suami orang atau penculik suami orang."Kataku sembari menoleh menatapnya diakhiri senyuman.

"Jangan seperti ini. A-aku..."

"Cukup Shika, lepaskan."Kataku memotong perkataannya sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak akan, sebelum..."

 ** _Plaak..._**

Itu suara tamparan. Tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh wanita bersurai pirang kepada pipiku.

"Kau wanita tak tahu diri. Kau ingin merebut Shika dariku?"Kata wanita itu marah. Dia telah melepas genggaman Shikamaru dari tanganku.

"Maaf."Aku hanya mengatakan hal itu lalu pergi. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya jika berbuat hal seperti ini padaku. Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisinya.

Aku terus berjalan menjauh. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua. Aku hanya ingin menjauh, sejauh mungkin sampai mereka berdua tak dapat lagi melihatku.  
Aku tak berharap Shikamaru mengejarku dan aku bahkan berdoa agar dia tak menemukanku di sini. Aku sedang berada di halte bus, menunggu bus yang akan membawaku pulang ke rumah. Menangis, untuk apa aku menangis? Lagi pula sudah kubilang air mataku kering, sangat kering. Aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku, menggenggam erat-erat tempat duduk ini, lalu menundukkan kepalaku dalam.

"Su-sudah kubilang air mataku kering."Gumamku pelan.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...su-dah ku-u bilang a-air mataku kering. Hiks...hiks."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, ingin sekali aku lari dari dunia ini terutama lari darinya. Tapi inilah hidup, aku juga butuh makan dan minum. Untuk mendapatkan itu semua aku harus mencari uang dengan cara bekerja. Aku juga mempunyai _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ yang harus kupenuhi semua kebutuhan hidup mereka. Aku tak boleh egois yang hanya memikirkan diriku, perasaanku dan semua tentangku sampai-sampai aku mengabaikan hal yang lebih penting. Apalagi aku adalah anak tunggal, _tousan_ tak lagi bekerja karena kesehatannya akan semakin memperburuk kondisi beliau. Jika _kaasan_ memang tak bekerja dan hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang sangat baik.

"Selamat pagi Sakura- _san_ ,"

"Selamat pagi."Balasku sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu tersenyum.

Aku melangkah menuju ruanganku. Mengerjakan semua berkas-berkas yang harus kukerjakan.

Aku mulai menghela napas.

Melihat ke luar jendela.

"Semoga saja aku tak bertemu dengannya."Kataku pelan. Sebenarnya aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Setelah menemukannya barulah aku akan berhenti dari sini.

 ** _Tok...tok...tok..._**

"Masuk."Teriakku dari dalam sambil terus mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang ada di depanku.

"Sakura,"Katanya pelan.

Suara ini, aku bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Aku mulai menghela napas lalu menatapnya perlahan kemudian berdiri.

"Ada apa Nara- _san_?"Tanyaku diakhiri senyum.

"A-aku ingin.."

'"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Anda harus menandatangani berkas-berkas secepatnya. Aku akan antarkan ke meja Anda."Kataku sembari mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang harus dia tandatangani lalu melangkah pergi. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya, aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang kubayangkan.

"Jangan seperti ini, menjauh dariku."Katanya sembari menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Maaf Nara- _san,_ aku tak..."Aku berhenti berkata. Tak terasa air mataku tumpah. Oh, ayolah. Padahal aku ingin terlihat kuat dan tegar di matanya. Aku tak ingin, tak ingin melakukan ini, aku memang sangat menyedihkan.

"Menangislah."Katanya sembari memelukku. Bukannya menolak atau menghentikan laju air mataku, malah air mata ini terus terjun dengan derasnya tanpa mau berhenti. Padahal...padahal... Aku sudah ikhlas melepaskannya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku sekarang berada di halte bus. Duduk diam sambil menunggu bus jurusan ke arah rumahku. Angin berembus sepoi-sepoi. Aku melihat sekitarku, menemukan pemandangan sebuah kupu-kupu yang sangat indah sedang mengepakkan sayapnya di batang pohon. Sungguh indah, tapi ketika aku terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya. Ternyata dia tak bisa terbang, padahal dia sungguh cantik. Cobalah kepakkan sayapmu lebih kencang lagi, kau pasti bisa. Tapi sayangnya dia terjatuh dan malah terinjak. Sungguh kasihan hidupnya seperti diriku. Aku tersenyum miris lalu menatap ke arah jalanan lagi.

Kulihat ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depanku. Terbuka pintu mobil tersebut dan menampilkan wanita cantik berambut pirang. Ino. Seketika mataku membola sempurna. Dia ingin apa di sini?

"Kau Sakura ya? Maafkan aku tempo lalu telah berkata kasar. Hanya saja aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."Katanya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Apa katanya? Ingin bicara denganku? Semoga saja ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Aku mulai berdiri lalu tersenyum.

"Iya, aku Sakura. Tak perlu meminta maaf, malah aku yang harusnya meminta maaf kepadamu. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku."

.

.

.

* * *

Kami telah berada di sebuah restoran. Aku hanya memesan sebuah minuman sedangkan dia bahkan tak memesan apa-apa.

"Sakura,"

"Iya."Jawabku cepat.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."Katanya sembari memegang tangannku erat.

"Ah, masalah Shika. Aku tak akan merebutnya darimu."Kataku sambil tersenyum palsu. Aku berjanji akan terus berusaha melupakannya dan tak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Aku berjanji. Tenang saja.

"Aku percaya padamu tentang hal itu. Tapi, aku ingin kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu."Kulihat dia menghela napas panjang. "Shikamaru terus menjahuiku bahkan dia selalu tidur di luar rumah. Dia berada di rumah hanya untuk mengambil baju-bajunya. Ketika malam telah tiba, aku selalu menemukannya minum-minum di sebuah club. Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu hal itu. Tapi yang jelas aku sudah berusaha melarangnya tapi dia terus saja menghiraukanku."

Untuk apa dia mengatakan semua ini padaku. Aku tak mau lagi ikut campur masalah yang berhubungan dengan Shikamaru. Aku takut, sangat takut, jika aku terus berurusan dengannya aku tak bisa melupakannya. Tapi, minum-minum? Benarkah Shikamaru melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukankah dia sangat anti dengan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu? Sebegitu cintakah kau kepadaku, sebegitu inginkah kau bersamaku? Sebenarnya aku juga sama, tapi itu adalah hal yang salah. Hal salah yang kita perbuat. Karena kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu, kau adalah matahari dan aku hanya angin yang lewat.

"Jadi aku ingin kau melakukan hal ini, mungkin dia bisa memulai untuk mencintaiku."Katanya sembari membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku. Sesuatu yang membuat hatiku begitu sakit. Kenapa harus aku yang menolong mereka? Dengan keadaanku yang begini saja aku sudah berasa sangat tidak baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana?"Tanyanya memohon.

"Baiklah."Kataku pada akhirnya. Tak tahu kenapa melihatnya seperti itu, memohon kepadaku. Aku jadi mengingat cerminan diriku yang lebih menyedihkan darinya.

"Kau sangat baik, kujemput nanti malam."Katanya senang lalu melangkah pergi menjauh dariku. Bahkan aku ditinggalkan di sini. Hah, seharusnya dia mengantarkanku pulang. Nasib-nasib.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa malampun telah tiba. Aku telah siap dengan _makeup_ tipis di wajahku serta dress selutut berwarna hitam tak lupa membawa tas berukuran kecil yang juga berwarna hitam.

Berjalan menuju jendela.

Melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar.

Sebuah pohon yang terus diterjang angin sehingga daunnya berguguran.

Bisakah hatiku juga ikut berguguran seperti daun itu? Pergi dari pohonnya, meninggalkannya.

.

.

* * *

Ah... aku mulai tersadar. Mobil yang kulihat tadi di halte bus telah berada di depan rumahku. Aku melangkah pelan menghampirinya. Kulihat Ino telah berdiri di depan mobilnya saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya. Aku tersenyum sekilas, bahkan senyuman ini lebih terlihat jelas bahwa amat sangat terpaksa kulakukan. Aku mulai memperhatikan Ino yang memakai baju hampir sama sepertiku, dress hitam.

Walau hatiku berasa sakit sekarang, tapi aku berharap, sangat berharap bahwa pohon itu dapat melepaskan daunnya agar bisa pergi jauh dari sisinya.

"Siap?"Tanyanya sembari tersenyum dan aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Melaju menuju sebuah club. Club tempat Shikamaru biasa minum-minum di sana.

"Kau siap?"Tanya Ino lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Aku siap."Kataku mantap sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkah pergi ke dalam.

Terlihatlah lampu remang-remang yang berkelap-kelip. Para wanita dan pria yang sedang berjoged dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, bau alkohol, dan keadaan yang sangat asing bagiku. Pasalnya baru pertama kali aku masuk tempat ini selama hidupku.

"Hei Nona."Kata seseorang sembari memegang bahuku.

Aku langsung pergi menghindar darinya. Untungnya dia tak menahanku atau berbuat yang macam-macam. Kemudian aku bergegas mencari Shikamaru. Ah, itu dia, sedang duduk ditemani minuman bening serta wanita yang sesekali mendekatinya.

"Shika."Panggilku dan detik berikutnya dia menoleh.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanyanya ala orang yang sedikit mabuk.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"Hanya itu kata-kata yang terpikirkan oleh otakku.

"Jangan di sini, kau tak boleh. Benar-benar tak boleh."

"Benarkah? Aku juga ingin minum."Kataku sembari duduk di sebelahnya dan memesan minuman beralkohol itu.

"Kubilang tak boleh."Katanya sambil merebutnya lalu meminum minuman yang aku pesan. Untung saja dia masih setengah sadar dan mengenaliku.

"Tambah."Kataku lagi.

"Jangan. Kau tak boleh. Tak boleh."

Aku terus melakukan hal itu dan Shikamaru terus meminumnya untukku. Dia membuatku benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat jahat. Tapi kulakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Untukmu agar bisa lepas dariku.

Setelah aku merasa cukup karena dia telah mabuk berat saat ini. Aku mulai menuntunnya pergi. Pergi keluar menuju mobil.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimuuuuu...benaar benar mencintaiiimu."Kata Shikamaru mulai merancu.

"Aku tahu."Kataku terus membopong tubuhnya keluar club. Sekarang aku telah berada di luar, Ino yang melihatku langsung membantuku membopong Shikamaru.

Kami sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ino yang menyetir sedangkan aku dan Shikamaru duduk di kursi belakang.

"Sakuuraaa, jangan tinggalkan akuuuu."Kata Shikamaru sembari memelukku erat.

Dia hanya terus mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang, membuat dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan dia terus memikirkanku. Aku harap dengan melakukan hal ini dia bisa merelakanku untuk pergi dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sampai di rumah mereka. Sebuah rumah yang megah dan indah. Aku bahkan tak terkejut bagaimana bentuk rumah mereka berdua, nyatanya mereka adalah orang kaya. Dan berbeda kasta denganku, yang bukan apa-apa.

Kami turun dari mobil. Membopong Shikamaru berdua menuju kamar mereka. Melemparnya dengan sangat tidak elitnya di kasur.

"Sakurrrrraaaaa."Panggilnya sedikit berteriak. "Jangaaan tingaalkan akuuu."

Aku kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Terimakasih."Itu yang Ino ucapkan kepadaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Aku rela-rela, bahkan sangat rela mereka bersatu.

.

Aku kemudian belari, berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan mereka. Tak terasa hak sepatuku patah. Untungnya aku berada di sebuah jalan yang sepi sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

"Aw."Ringisku yang telah terjatuh, terduduk di tanah. Tiba-tiba air mata meluncur dari mataku kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam.

'"Hikss...hikss...hiks..."

"Hikss...hikss...hiks..."

"Sakura...kenapa kau menangis? Bahkan hanya terjatuh seperti ini saja kau menangis. Hiks...hiks..."Kataku disela-sela tangisanku sambil memukul-mukul tanah yang tak bersalah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 bulan kemudian setelah kejadian itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku malah masih tetap berada di sini, menjadi sekertarisnya. Aku sudah berusaha mencari pekerjaan ke perusahaan lain, tapi tak tahu mengapa mereka malah langsung menolakku. Padahal mereka belum melihat berkas-berkas yang kuberikan, malah sudah mengusirku pergi. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Berusaha menjauh darinya sebisa mungkin.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah tempat makan. Kalian tahu aku sedang bersama Shikamaru di sini. Sebenarnya hatiku sangat senang tapi ini bukan hal yang benar, sangat tidak benar. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk mau ikut bersamanya.

"Selamat ya, atas hamilnya Nyonya Nara _-san_."Kataku sembari tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"Tanyanya kaget.

"Tak usah berekspresi seperti itu. Hahahaha, bukankah berita ini telah tersebar di seluruh perusahaan. Harusnya kau bahagia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah."Kataku tertawa hambar.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan se..."

"Sudahlah Shika. Kau tak usah menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Bukankah kalian suami istri, itu adalah hal yang wajar."Kataku memotong pembicaraannya. Kumohon, air mata jangan mengalir sekarang. Aku mohon. Sakura kau wanita yang sangat tegar. Lagi pula kau dan Shikamaru tak pernah ada apa-apa, hanya hubungan bos dan karyawan saja.

Aku menghela napas dalam. Berusaha untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu."Kata Shikamaru sembari menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Mungkin saat ini aku adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung dan bahagia tapi nyatanya dia adalah lelaki yang telah mempunyai istri.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi, maafkan aku. Kita tak bisa bersama."Kataku sembari melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Kita masih bisa, aku akan menceraikannya."

"Apa?"Kataku kaget sembari berdiri, dia juga mengikutiku berdiri. "Kau ingin anak yang dikandungnya tak memiliki ayah. Kau ingin membiarkan dia tak mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, orang tua aslinya. Kau...kau..."Teriakku marah. Sembari membungkam mulutku, aku pergi.

Aku terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berlari menjauh darinya. Berharap dia menghilang dari hidupku sekarang juga. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi, aku tak ingin mendengar suaranya lagi, aku...aku tak ingin.

Aku menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan sangat kasar menggunakan punggung tanganku. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah, bagaimana bisa mereka keluar di saat seperti ini. Di saat aku tak ingin mereka mengalir.

"Sakura."

Aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku. Ah, kenapa juga dia mengejarku seperti ini. Kumohon berhenti, jangan kejar aku.

"Awas."Teriaknya. Dan seketika itu kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun.

"Sakura."

Setelah mendengar suara itu, cahanya di sekelilingku mulai gelap, sangat gelap dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura."

Ah, suara itu lagi, kenapa suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Sakura."

Aku mulai menutup telingaku. Tolong jangan sebut nama itu lagi.

"Sakura."

Aaaa, jangan-jangan. Jangan katakan lagi.

"Sakura."

Tolong hentikan, hiks. Tolong hentikan, hiks. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh.

"Sakura."

Hah, hah, hah. Aku mengatur napasku yang berpacu sangat cepat. Keringat dingin telah berada di dahiku. Kulihat keadaan di sini, semuanya serba putih dan bau apa ini, obat. Aku ada di mana?

"Kau sudah bangun."Kata seseorang itu senang.

Aaw, kepalaku sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Sakura."

Aku ingat semuanya sekarang. Aku tadi sedang bersama Shikamaru sampai aku berada di sini. Berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aw."Kataku mencoba mendudukkan diri.

"Pelan-pelan. Kau baru saja siuman."

"Ah, aku tak apa. Hanya sakit seperti ini. Aku ingin pulang."

"Haruno Sakura, kau sedang sakit sekarang. Tidurlah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Ck, merepotkan."Katanya kesal tapi terselip nada khawatir di sana.

Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. MEREPOTKAN. Dia selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap kali dia melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Bahkan sepertinya semua hal merepotkan di matanya.

Tunggu.

Untuk apa aku mengingat itu semua. Sakura, dia adalah suami orang, ingat itu, dia adalah suami orang. Jangan sampai kau merusak hubungan seseorang.

Tapi perasaanku saat ini sungguh bertolak belakang dengan akal sehatku. Aku malah ingin dia terus berada di sampingku bersamaku. Kumohon saat ini saja aku menjadi orang yang egois. Aku memerlukannya untuk tetap berada di sampingku saat ini. Hanya sekali...sekali saja, aku melupakan bahwa dia telah memiliki seorang istri.

"Ah, bagaimana _kaasan_ dan _tousan,_ apa kau memberi tahu mereka?"Tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah."Kataku bernapas lega.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan."Kata Shikamaru sembari melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu. Shika."Panggilku.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Shikamaru sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatapku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."Kataku pelan sembari menunduk. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa kata-kata laknat ini bisa keluar dari mulutku. Tapi, aku telah berjanji, kali ini saja, hanya kali ini aku bersikap egois menganggapnya sebagai milikku seorang, hanya sebagai milikku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali."Katanya sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan. Aku terus melihat punggung Shikamaru yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Benarkah kau akan kembali? Bersamaku di sini?

Selamanya?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Arigatou sudah mau membaca. *BungkukBungkuk**

 **Jika ada pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik dan saran monggo di keluarkan. Jangan sampai anda memendamnya. Review ya... Saya tunggu. Tapi jangan flame, kalau dikit-dikit bolehlah. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap*kedipkedip. Kalau gitu baca di tempat terang #Plaaaak. Ya udah Janee~ #SibukSEenyum+LambainTangan**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW!** ** **REVIEW**! THE MORE ******REVIEW** S I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2, Semakin Menjauh

**"Good Bye"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., and other.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna. Oh iya, author juga mau pamit ya, gak akan ngelanjutin semua fic author setelah liburan selesai. Author mau vakum cleaner dulu ya. :D #Plaaak. Ok dari pada author banyak bacot ntar dibacok lagi #plaaak. Langsung aja...**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **dara093 chapter 1** : aaa sedih banget bingo bingit. nyubit author *blum nglanjutin crita yg lain. kenapa cinta sasushika tragis :( hiks hiks. tapi aneh deh, masa cuma 1 minggu ino udh ketahuan hamil? *curiga *berharap ada sesuatu dibaliknya. hahahaha. keep writing ya :D

 **Jawab : Masak? Wah author ternyata berhasil bikin readers sedih...Hikss...hiks...hiks...(loh kok malah lo yang nangis? -_- ). Aw*sakitkenacubit*gomenne.*bungkukbungkuk* soalnya author lagi jenuh dengan fic yang lama, jadi bikin baru lagi deh#plaaak. SasuShika? maksudnya ShikaSaku ya :D. Kalo begitu orang hamil berapa lama ya?*mode berfikir* Hehehehe. iya, makasih udah mau review. :D .**

 **Myosotis sylvatica chapter 1** : yaampun... feel nya dapet banget Author-sanGood Job lah~! ditunggu next chap nya

 **Jawab : Masak? Wah author ternyata berhasil bikin readers sedih...Hikss...hiks...hiks...(loh kok malah lo yang nangis? -_- ). Iya, arigatou Myo-san*bungkukbungkuk.**

 **Lavender-San chapter 1** : kyaa.. rame banget.. ayo lanjutin! ayo lanjutin! *teriak-teriak GaJe* Oh ya, saya mau tanya, alasan Shika nikahin Ino apa ya? Padalahal kan Shika cintanya sama Sakura.*plaak!* tolong jawab yaa..

 **Jawab : Iya :D. Mungkin akan terungkap dichapter-chapter lain. Mungkin disini senpai bisa sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan. /maksudlo?/. makasih udah mau review. :D .**

 **zielavienaz96 chapter 1** : Aduh thor.. Stress banget baca ff kamu ni.. Bikin Aku linglung.. Aku shikaino shipper tapi disini ino terlihat jahat.. Huhu.. Nga tau mau pasangan yang mana satu.. Update kilat..!

 **Jawab : Linglung kenapa senpai?*mukapolos* Wah, benarkah? kalau saya lagi suka ShikaSaku sekarang. Ngak kok, Ino baik#plaaak /digebukinramerame/. Sip (y). makasih udah mau review. :D .**

 **mira cahya 1 chapter 1** : Hah?! Fict baru lagi? Authornya bener2 deh. Itu ide ngalir air terjun aja deh. Banyak bener. Hm... baca prolognya sih berasa mainstream ya, kaya nonton sinetron. Jangan bilang kalo anak yg dikandung ino bukan anak shikamaru, trus nanti ada cowok lain yg deketin sakura. Trus nanti banyak salah paham, dg ino sbg antagonis. (Hah...bener2 sinetron) Tapi, sbg author yg baik sopan tidak sombong n rajin menabung. Kamu jgn terpengaruh dg reviewku ini ya.. Buatlah fict ini sesuai konsep awal kamu, krn cerita ini sepenuhny milik kamu. Hm...anyway semoga dg bwrtambahnya fict kamu. Fict2 kamu yg lain moga ga terlantar ya.. author yg baik adalah author yg menyelesaikan fict nya sampai akhir. ;)

 **Jawab : Hehehe iya mira-san :D *dijitaksamamira-san* Hahahaha, masak sih?. Hmm, iya. Hahahaha, ngak juga kok. Hn iya aku gak akan terpengaruh*Ngangguk* Heheheh, iya. disini saya cuma mau bikin fic chapter pendek aja. gak banyak-banyak#pllaaak. /digebukinramerame/** **makasih udah mau review. :D .**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Benarkah kau akan kembali?_

.

.

 _Di sini?_

.

.

 _Bersamaku selamanya?_

.

.

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aw."Kataku meringis sakit. Aku lupa bahwa kepalaku sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku mulai membaringkan lagi tubuhku. Menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Tak terasa setetes air mataku mengalir. Aku langsung menghapusnya kasar dengan punggung tanganku agar yang lain tak ikut turun menyusuri pipiku. Aku menangis bukan tak ada sebab, tapi teringat pada saat itu, saat di mana dia menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK ON._**

* * *

"Shika, kau ingin yang mana?"Tanyaku dengan gembira.

"Sakura, aku ingin..."

"Tunggu-tunggu, kurasa yang ini lebih baik, bagaimana menurutmu?"Tanyaku sambil menunjuk pada salah satu undangan yang menurutku lucu. Berwarna pink dengan hiasan love. Bukankah itu imut? Hahahaha.

"Sakura. Aku..."

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"Tunjukku lagi pada salah satu undangan berwarna coklat dengan pita yang menjadi penutupnya.

"Hentikan Sakura,"Kata Shikamaru sedikit berteriak sembari menarik kedua lenganku agar aku menatapnya.

"Ada apa Shika?"Tanyaku bingung, sungguh aku sedikit merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya, pasalnya dia menatapku dengan mata yang terlihat sendu sekarang. Apakah karena dia terlalu bahagia karena akan menikah denganku? Sebenarnya aku juga, sangat syok malah. Iya, kami memutuskan untuk menikah tepat di hari ulang tahunku, yaitu **28 MARET 2015** , dan itu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Menjadikanku sangat repot untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Sekarang aku dan Shikamaru sedang sibuk memilih undangan untuk pernikahan kami.

"Hei, jangan terus menatapku begini."Kataku mulai tak nyaman pasalnya Shikamaru hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"Sakura,"

"Iya."Jawabku cepat.

"Ini."Katanya memberikan undangan kepadaku.

"Kau telah memilihnya. Baguslah kalau begitu."Kataku senang.

"Bukalah."

Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah ini hanya contoh undangan seperti yang lain? Aku mulai membukanya perlahan, kulihat nama yang tertera di sana **Shikamaru Nara dan Ino** **Yamanaka**. Tunggu dulu Ino Yamanaka dan bukannya Sakura Haruno. Maksudnya ini apa? Apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru sedang mengerjaiku sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa kau tipu lagi."Kataku sambil menyerahkan undangan itu kepada Shikamaru. "Aku suka modelnya sederhana, tapi tetap menarik."Lanjutku sembari tersenyum. Undangannya berwarna kuning kecoklatan dengan garis-garis melengkung berwarna putih di sembarang tempat. Cukup bagus bukan? Tidak terlalu berlebihan dan tetap terlihat menarik.

"Sakura, aku tak sedang menipumu. Aku akan menikah besok dengan Ino."Katanya, membuatku syok seketika.

Aku hanya terdiam mematung. Mencoba melihat matanya, kumohon ada kebohongan yang terselib di sana. Tapi nyatanya tidak, dia sedang tidak berbohong kepadaku sekarang. Dan detik berikutnya rasanya aku sangat hancur, bahkan benar benar hancur berkeping-keping. Bolehkah aku menghilang, menghilang dari sini dan kembali pada saat di mana dia menyatakan cintanya padaku untuk tak menerimanya. Kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengannya jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, kenapa?

 _Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini._

 _Kumohon, aku sangat mencintainya di bandingkan dengan nyawaku sendiri._

Jika dia tak di sisiku apa gunanya aku hidup. Hidup tak ada artinya jika tanpanya.

"Dengarkan Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Apa katanya? Mencintaiku? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, menikahi wanita lain itu yang kau bilang cinta.

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"Tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukan alasannya kepadamu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau tahu akan dinikahkan?"Kataku sedikit berteriak, sungguh saat ini aku tak dapat mengontrol emosiku.

"Kemarin. Maafkan aku tak langsung memberitahumu. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu bersedih. Aku belum siap."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi sekarang."Kataku melangkah pergi.

"Sakura tunggu, kau akan datang kan besok, di acara pernikahanku. Kumohon, aku ingin melihat wajahmu."Katanya mencegahku sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Iya, aku akan datang."Kataku cepat setelah itu aku benar-benar pergi tanpa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan, aku langsung menghapusnya kasar sambil terus menjauh, sejauh mungkin yang kubisa.

 _Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku._

 _Kumohon tetaplah di sisiku._

 _Kumohon hiduplah bersamaku._

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK OFF._**

* * *

Hahahaha, benar-benar lucukan? Aku bahkan tak sadar mengatakan iya untuk hadir di pernikahannya. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu alasannya mau menikahi Ino. Tapi sekarang itu tak penting, sangat tidak penting karena aku sadar aku tak pantas untuknya. Bahkan ketika kami meminta restu kepada kedua orang tua Shikamaru mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka setuju atau tak setuju, akupun juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, Shikamaru terus mencoba untuk membujuk mereka sampai akhirnya mengatakan ''iya''.

Mungkin, mungkin, mereka berpikir aku tak pantas bersanding dengan Shikamaru yang kaya raya dan dari keluarga terpandang. Menikah denganku yang nyatanya hanya dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Aku hanya beruntung bisa menjadi seorang sekertaris CEO di perusahaan yang besar ini. Itu berkat ayahku yang terus bekerja banting tulang untuk membiayai sekolahku sampai-sampai kesehatannya memburuk saat ini.

Waktu itu aku sempat berpikir untuk menghilang saja dari muka bumi ini. Tapi ketika melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku, aku sadar, aku adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang mereka miliki. Bagaimana jika aku tak ada, hidup mereka akan seperti apa. Tunggang langgang di jalanan, mencari belas kasihan orang atau bekerja menjadi apapun itu dan akhirnya membuat kesehatan mereka semakin memburuk. Memikirkannya saja aku tak sanggup. Bahkan sepertinya aku akan menjadi anak yang paling durhaka di muka bumi ini jika melakukannya. Karena itu sudah kuputuskan bahwa cintaku kepada Shikamaru bukanlah segala-galanya. Tapi tetap saja hatiku tak bisa berbohong, bahkan terkadang bisa mengalahkan akal sehatku.

 ** _Kriiiieeet..._**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi serta rambut yang diikat tinggi-tinggi. Dia sedang membawa makanan bersamanya.

"Kukira kau akan kabur."Katanya sambil duduk di kursi dekat kasurku.

"Mana mungkin. Kepalaku sedang sakit sekarang."dan juga hatiku.

"Jadi kau harus makan."Katanya membantuku untuk duduk lalu menyodorkanku sesendok makanan yang lembek dari nasi (baca : bubur).

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Shikamaru."Kataku terkekeh karena kelakuannya. Biasanya juga begitu. Dia tak akan mau menyuapiku walau aku sedang jatuh sakit.

"Diamlah. Dasar merepotkan." Bukannya kesal mendengarnya bicara seperti itu aku malah tertawa. Aku sungguh sangat rindu sikapnya kepadaku. Walau dia bukanlah orang yang romantis, tapi itu tak jadi masalah karena aku mencintainya dengan apa adanya dia. Malah sikapnya terkadang membuat tawa keluar dari mulutku.

"Setelah ini, kau pergi."Kataku setelah sadar, sadar bahwa aku tak boleh terus menganggapnya sebagai milikku. Nyatanya dia telah menjadi milik orang lain yang sedang mengandung anaknya sekarang.

"Tak akan."

"Tapi, kau memiliki seorang istri dan anak yang dikandungannya. Pasti dia sangat membutuhkan perhatianmu Shika."Kataku mencoba berbuat sesuatu agar dia bisa menjauh dariku. "Kau boleh tak mempedulikan Ino, tapi anak yang dikandungnya. Pikirkanlah dia. Dia pasti membutuhkan ayahnya sekarang."Lanjutku lagi, sebenarnya aku tak sanggup melakukan hal ini. Tapi harus kulakukan agar pohon tersebut dapat merelakan daunnya yang terus berguguran diterpa angin.

"Tapi, bahkan aku tak sadar melakukan hal itu dengannya. Kupikir itu kau, kupikir kau yang bersamaku waktu itu. Kupikir dia adalah kau."Katanya sedikit berteriak.

Hatiku bagai diremas sekarang. Maafkan aku Shikamaru. Bahkan sepertinya aku adalah wanita yang sangat jahat. Telah memanfaatkanmu di saat kau mabuk, di saat kau tak sadar, di saat ...di saat...

"Aku tak perlu tahu itu. Yang terpenting kau harus pergi sekarang juga. Jadilah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab."Teriakku tanpa sadar.

Setelah aku mengatakannya, dia pergi. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang terus menjauh sampai hilang di balik pintu.

 _Kumohon jangan membenciku, kumohon..._

 _Kau boleh meninggalkanku asal jangan membenciku._

 _Shikamaru Nara._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 bulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 bulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 bulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 bulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 bulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 bulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 bulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah tujuh bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Dia terus saja menghindariku, kami hanya berinteraksi jika diperlukan saja. Hubungan kami sekarang benar-benar hanya sebatas bos dan karyawan. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak menemukan pekerjaan lain, sial bukan hidupku.

Aku sedang ada di ruangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ruangan Shikamaru Nara.

Tepatnya aku sedang berdiri menunggu berkas-berkas yang kuberikan padanya untuk ditandatangani. Tapi yang benar saja ini sangat lama membuatku pegal untuk terus berdiri, padahal biasanya tak lebih dari 1 menit baginya untuk dapat menyelesaikan semuanya. Karena dia makhluk yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan sebagai seseorang yang jenius. Aku mulai tak tahan, apalagi dia tak kunjung mempersilahkan aku duduk.

"Nara- _san_..."Kataku terpotong pasalnya ada...

"Shikamaru- _kun._ "Teriaknya sambil melangkah untuk memeluk Shikamaru.

Dia.

Dia adalah Ino Nara, istri dari Shikamaru Nara. Kulihat perutnya sudah membesar, maklum ini sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh kehamilannya. Dan seperti inilah kegiatannya sehari-hari menemui Shikamaru dengan membawa makanan, tentunya untuk makan siang.

"Shika- _kun_ kita makan yuk."Ajaknya yang masih merangkul Shikamaru manja. Sekarang dia mulai mengecup pipi Shikamaru untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi tetap saja Shikamaru tak meresponnya dan tetap mengerjakan berkas-berkas tersebut.

Padahal aku masih berada di sini dan tentunya berdiri di sini.

Hah, aku mulai menghela napas panjang. Bolehkan aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini karena aku mulai tak tahan. Walau aku sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah laku Ino yang sangat manja, mungkin karena pengaruh kehamilannya, tapi tetap saja dadaku selalu sakit. Padahal-padahal aku sudah ikhlas melepasnya bersama wanita lain yang lebih pantas untuknya.

"Maaf Nara- _san,_ apakah sudah selesai?"Tanyaku diakhiri senyum yang sangat tipis.

"Belum, nanti kau ke sini lagi setelah jam makan siang."Katanya sembari menutup berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Baik."Kataku sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Tunggu."Cegah seseorang membuatku menoleh.

"Ada apa Nara- _san_?"Tanyaku sembari tersenyum, oh ayolah aku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu Sakura, cukup Ino saja. Makanlah bersama kami, aku juga membawakanmu makanan. Tak ada penolakan, ini keinginan bayiku. Kau tak inginkan anakku nantinya ileran."Kata Ino mengajakku sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar.

Hah, aku mulai menghela napas.

"Baiklah."Kataku lagi-lagi diakhiri senyum lalu duduk di kursi diikuti Ino yang duduk di sebelahku.

Kami mulai makan, oh ayolah jangan mesra-mesraan di hadapanku begini. Kulihat Ino sedang menyuapi Shikamaru sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja."Kata Ino sembari mengambil butiran nasi di sudut bibir Shikamaru.

Sakura...Sakura...bertahanlah...jangan menumpahkannya di sini.

"Aku selesai."Kataku sembari berdiri. Aku telah memakannya sampai habis dengan sangat cepat, karena aku sudah tak tahan berada di sini bersama mereka. Tempatku bukan di antara mereka tapi tempatku seharusnya jauh dari mereka. Kemudian aku mulai pergi dari sana tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Tanpa perlu persetujuan dari siapa pun.

* * *

 _Sekarang pohon telah ikhlas daunnya berguguran diterpa angin._

 _Tapi kenapa sekarang malah daunnya yang meronta untuk bisa kembali lagi bersama pohon?_

* * *

Aku kuat, Sakura kuat.

Aku berlari ke arah ruanganku sebelum air ini mengalir, mengalir lagi dengan derasnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hikss."Tangisku pecah setelah aku terduduk di kursi, aku telah berada di dalam ruanganku.

Setelah sekian lama menangis aku mulai tersadar dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam makan siang telah selesai sekarang, membuatku harus menemui Shikamaru untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang ditanda tanganinya. Tapi sebelum itu aku menghapus air mataku lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Benar-benar sulit untuk sampai di kamar mandi. Karena aku terus berusaha menghindar dari semua karyawan yang lewat agar tak melihatku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menarikku, menarik pergelangan tanganku sampai-sampai aku menabrak dada bidang orang tersebut.

Bau ini.

Dia adalah...

Aku mulai menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Shikamaru, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini. Untungnya kami berada di tempat yang lumayan sepi. Lorong-lorong yang kugunakan untuk mengendap-endap.

"Kau.."

"Stttsss."Katanya memotong pembicaraanku dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirku.

Oh, ayolah. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan.

"Maaf."Katanya lirih.

Untuk apa dia meminta maaf?

"Untuk..."Ucapku terhenti. Dia malah pergi meninggalkanku. Hah, aku mulai menghela napas. Apa yang kuinginkan? Apa yang kuharapkan? Aku tak boleh meminta atau berharap lebih darinya. Dia milik Ino dan terus selamanya begitu.

* * *

 _Daun-daun terus berguguran meninggalkan pohonnya._

 _Terus menjauh sejauh mungkin tertiup angin yang membuatnya terlepas._

 _Angin..._

 _Kenapa kau memisahkan kami?_

 _Angin..._

 _Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?_

 _Angin..._

 _Jangan hempaskan aku lebih jauh lagi darinya._

 _Angin..._

 _Kumohon berikan waktu sebentar saja untuk berbicara padanya._

 _Angin... Angin...Angin..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku sudah berada di sini-tempat kerjaku-menyusuri ruangan untuk menuju _lift. Lift_ yang akan membawaku menuju ruanganku. Keadaan di sini sedikit sepi sekarang karena masih pagi. Hanya terlihat sedikit karyawan yang sudah datang. Tak tahu kenapa, alasanku pergi sepagi ini hanya untuk menghindar. Aku hanya ingin menghindar dari keramaian terutama darinya.

Tapi ketika pintu _lift_ akan tertutup seseorang menghentikannya dan melangkah masuk.

Aku terpaku sejenak.

Mata kami saling berpandangan melihat satu sama lain.

Coklat dan Hijau bertemu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik dan saran monggo di keluarkan. Jangan sampai anda memendamnya. REVIEW ya... Saya tunggu. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat terang. Jangan flame ya, kalau dikit-dikit boleh lah. Janee~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3, Good Bye

**_Cinta kenapa kau harus pergi?_**

 ** _Mungkin itu kulakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu._**

 ** _Cinta tak bisakah kau tetap di sisiku?_**

 ** _Mungkin itu yang harus kukorbankan demi dirimu._**

 ** _Cinta bolehkah aku tetap di sisimu?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **"Good Bye"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., and other.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna. Oh iya, author juga mau pamit ya, gak akan ngelanjutin semua fic author setelah liburan selesai. Author mau vakum cleaner dulu ya. :D #Plaaak. Ok dari pada author banyak bacot ntar dibacok lagi #plaaak. Langsung aja...**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **KET : TANDA KURUNG DAN DIBOLD ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA ^_^ .**

 **SasoSaku96 chapter 2 :** Duh ini beneran ngebacanya sambil mewek wkwk:'( **(Berarti saya berhasil membuat cerita sedih. hiks...hiks :'( /LohKokMalahLoYangNangis/)** next lah ga sabar baca lanjutannya **(Arigatou senpai, review lagi ya #Plaaak)** apa mungkin nanti ino di tinggalin terus beralih kepelukan sai? apa nanti sakura udah move on terus malah suka sama sasori? *emangsejakkapanadasaisamasasori?* wkwwXD **(Hahaha... Untuk lebih jelasnya pertanyaan senpai, langsung aja lihat cerita di bawah di bawah lagi #Plaaak)** Pokoknya next lah min aku setia menunggu *sambillumutan* huha:D **(Iya, arigatou senpai sudah menunggu, walau lumutan :D)**

 **Krystal Cintia A chapter 2 :** Ayo author-san! Ganbatte! **(Makasih semangatnya senpai)** Updet kilat ya hari ini penasaran bgt. **(Iya ini sudah update hari ini #Plaaak)** Pingin nanti ShikaSaku happy ending!. **(Kita lihat saja nanti ya senpai)** Saya juga fans ShikaSaku!. **(Wah, sama dong *MataBerbinarBinar* Memangnya kenapa senpai suka pair itu?)** Kapan kapan buat yang NejiSaku! Saya juga fans tuh. **(Saya juga suka. All about pairing with Saku not Yuri. Insyaallah, nanti saya pertimbangkan. Sebenernya memang ada niat sih bikin NeejiSaku tapi belum kesampaian)** Ganbatte! **(Makasih atas semangatnya lagi senpai.)**

 **BlackHead394 chapter 2 :** sedih banget, author-san jadi pengen nangis hiks hiks **(Berarti saya berhasil membuat cerita sedih. hiks...hiks :'( /LohKokMalahLoYangNangis/ Arigatou udah review senpai)**

 **dara093 chapter 2 :** gomen gomen typo, saku malah jadi sasu hihihi **(hihihi gak papa Dara-san)** jgn bilang yg ketemu sama saku itu...sasuke? **(Kita lihat saja nanti ya senpai)** saku, yang kuat ya. pasti akan ada hal indah untukmu *optimis kudu optimis :) **(Iya, Saku yang kuat ya, aku juga ikut bersedih #Plaaak)** hmmm, setauku ya author, bisa ketahuan hamil kalau udh 1-2 bulan gitu. nah satu minggu blum kedeteksi **(Astaga*nepukjidat* berarti author salah. soalnya temen author kakaknya baru menikah pas dapet seminggu udah hamil :3)** hwaiting next **(Makasih atas semangatnya)**

 **mr.F4k3 chapter 2 :** update min **(Sip (y) )**

 **Myosotis sylvatica chapter 2 :** ugh, kenapa ngidamnya bisa bikin hati sakit gitu sih? **(Hehehe iya, bener tuh #Plaaak /GimanaSihLoYangBikin/)** Niat menghindar malah ketemu, hwhwhwhww begini amat nasibmu sakplakk ditunggu **(Iya, hah, kasihan /digebukinramerame)** next chapnya Author-san **(Iya Myo-san :) )**

 **Lavender-San chapter 2 :** huaaah.. tambah rame.. lanjut! lanjut! **(Iya,... ok.. ok...)** oh ya Lavender-San tau artinya, Ino tuh jadi angin . Terus si Sakura jadi pohon, Shikamaru jadi daun. bener gak? *sotoi lu* **(Em, gimana ya. Kita lihat aja lagi yuk. *misterius* #Plaaak )**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Coklat dan Hijau bertemu._

 _._

 _Obsidian dan Emerald._

 _._

 _Shikamaru dan Sakura._

 _._

Aku mulai memalingkah wajahku untuk tak menatapnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Padahal, padahal aku ingin menjauhinya. Padahal aku ingin menghindar darinya. Padahal...padahal...

"Sakura."Panggilnya membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Iya Nara- _san_."Jawabku masih terus memalingkan wajah karena aku tak ingin melihanya, aku tak sanggup.

"Sakura, tatap mataku."Kata Shikamaru lirih.

Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku takut, sangat takut benteng kokoh yang sudah kubuat kepadamu akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sakura.''Panggilnya sedikit berteriak, sekarang dia memegang kedua lenganku dan menyeretnya paksa agar aku menatapnya.

"Shika, tolong..."

"Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu, tapi aku tak tahan lagi hidup seperti ini. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa Sakura."Katanya memotong pembicaraanku.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, HAH?"Kataku berteriak. Maafkan aku Shikamaru, tapi kita memang tak diciptakan untuk bersama.

* * *

 _Pohon..._

 _Bukankah kau sudah merelakan daunmu diterpa angin._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa sekarang kau malah mempertanyakan kemana daunmu?_

 _Pohon..._

 _Berhentilah, berhentilah, karena kita tak akan bisa bersama lagi._

 _Daun yang kau gugurkan tak akan kembali menempel di batangmu._

 _Daun...daun itu telah terbawa angin ke tempat yang jauh agar tak bisa kau gapai._

 _Karena itu._

 _Pohon..._

 _Jangan sekali-kali kau menanyakan daunmu lagi._

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini, aku tak bisa."Kata Shikamaru juga berteriak.

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir.

 _Pohon..._

 _Sebenarnya daun juga ingin terus bersamamu._

 _Sebenarnya daun juga tak ingin lepas darimu._

 _Sebenarnya daun terus ingin berada di batangmu._

 _Tapi..._

 _Daun telah terbawa angin ke tempat yang jauh._

 _Ke tempat di mana daun tak lagi bisa bertemu pohonnya._

* * *

"Kau pikir aku bisa? Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya? Kau pikir...kau pikir...Hiks...hiks..."Kataku sambil memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru pelan.

"Sakura, tatap aku."Katanya sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku yang memukulnya.

Tak terasa aku menatap matanya, mata yang sangat seharusnya kuhindari karena mata itu bisa membuatku tenggelam dan terjerat di sana tanpa bisa aku berpaling darinya. Sial, bahkan akal sehatku tak mempan sekarang.

Wajah kami semakin mendekat.

Terus mendekat.

Sampai jarak di antara kami telah tiada.

Bibir kami saling menempel, menyatukan satu sama lain.

Setetes air mataku jatuh.

* * *

 _Biarkan ini jadi kado terindah untukku._

 _Biarkan ini menjadi yang terakhir untukku._

 _Biarkan ini menjadi kenang-kenangan dalam hidupku._

 _Karena setelah ini._

 _Aku akan menghilang, menghilang dari pohonnya._

* * *

 ** _Tring..._**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka.

"Shika."Teriak seseorang dari luar _lift._ Membuat kami terkejut sehingga melepaskan ciuman kami dan merenggangkan jarak di antara kami.

"Kalian."Katanya terkejut sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya.

 **Ino.**

Aku juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini?

Kulihat Ino berlari saat Shikamaru mendekatinya. Tak terasa aku juga ikut berlari mengejarnya

Sakit.

Tak terasa hatiku sakit ketika melihat wajah Ino yang sangat terluka seperti itu. Memang aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku tak menolaknya, kenapa... Sudahlah, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mengejar Ino yang terus berlari di tangga. Iya, kami sekarang berlari menuruni tangga, mungkin Ino berniat pergi dari sini.

"Ino...Kumohon berhenti."Kataku sambil terus mengejarnya.

"Tidak akan, kalian berdua jangan mengejarku."Kata Ino terus berlari, air matanya terus mengalir saat ini.

"Ino, berhentilah."Kata Shikamaru yang juga terus mengejar Ino. Dia berada di depanku. Sebenarnya kenapa aku ikut berlari? Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Ino karena dia sedang hamil sekarang, perutnya sudah membesar.

"Tinggalkan aku."Kata Ino berteriak.

 ** _Braaak..._**

Kemudian detik berikutnya yang kulihat Ino telah terjatuh sekarang, berguling-guling di tangga.

Aku sangat syok, benar-benar syok sampai aku hanya terdiam seperti patung. Kulihat darah segar telah mengalir di kaki putihnya.

"Cepat telpon ambulan."Kata Shikamaru berteriak. Dia telah berlutut dan menyandarkan kepala Ino di pahanya. Seketika itu aku tersadar dan langsung menelpon ambulan. Ino, semoga kau dan anakmu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

* * *

Kami telah terduduk di kursi tunggu sekarang. Menunggu Ino yang masih berada di ruang operasi. Lampu masih berwarna merah, menunjukkan operasi masih berlangsung.

Kulihat Shikamaru sangat terpuruk sekarang. Dia hanya diam dan terus terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir. Aku juga sama, khawatir, gelisah, waswas, aku juga merasakannya. Tapi ketika melihatnya mencemaskan wanita lain, hatiku benar-benar sakit, sungguh. Apakah ketika aku kecelakaan dia terlihat seperti ini ketika menungguku melewati masa kritis atau sekarang dia terlihat lebih lebih cemas dibandingkan pada saat aku kecelakaan?

Oh ayolah, seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan Ino dari pada perasaanmu. Mungkin memang benar aku adalah wanita jahat dan kejam, bahkan di keadaan seperti ini masih sempatnya aku memikirkan perasaanku.

Lampu telah berwarna hijau menandakan operasi telah selesai. Seorang dokter menghampiri kami. Membuat kami berdiri seketika. Terus berdoa agar dokter mengatakan mereka berdua baik-baik saja, Ino dan anak yang dikandungnya.

"Anda suaminya?"Tanya dokter tersebut kepada Shikamaru.

"Iya."Jawab Shikamaru cepat.

"Istri anda selamat tapi kandungannya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Jadi kami minta maaf. Mungkin istri Anda butuh dukungan sekarang, dia terlihat sangat frustasi."

"Terima kasih dok."Kata Shikamaru cepat lalu menghampiri Ino.

Aku hanya mengikuti Shikamaru sampai di depan pintu. Melihat mereka dari jendela kecil yang berada di pintu tersebut. Bukannya aku tak ingin ke dalam, hanya saja aku takut jika aku di dalam akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Anakku, Shikamaru anakku mati."Kata Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Shikamaru. Kulihat Shikamaru hanya diam sambil mengelus kepala Ino. "Kalian berdua jahat. Hiks...hiks... Anakku mati. Hiks...Hiks."Lanjut Ino. Sekarang ia mulai memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru.

 ** _Deg._**

Dadaku menjadi sakit ketika mendengarnya. Mungkin Ino benar, aku adalah wanita jahat yang telah membunuh anaknya. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku.

"Maafkan aku."Kataku pelan.

"Shika, anakku mati, kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Padahal, padahal tinggal sebentar lagi aku bisa menggendongnya, melihatnya, mencium pipinya. Tapi, kenapa kalian begitu jahat? Apa salahku dan juga anakku? Hiks...hiks...hiks...''

 ** _Deg._**

Dadaku kembali sakit. Oh Tuhan, aku telah membuat seseorang terluka sedemikian parah dengan merenggut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dia dapat. Apa aku masih pantas disebut manusia jika seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai istrimu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau membuka hatimu untukku? Kenapa? Hiks...hiks... Kenapa kalian malah menikungku dari belakang? Padahal aku sangat percaya dengan kalian berdua. Hiks...hiks."

 ** _Deg._**

Dadaku kembali menjadi sakit ketika mendengarnya. Aku memang wanita jahat ya? Padahal Ino telah amat sangat percaya padaku. Tapi nyatanya, aku tak bisa menjaga kepercayaan Ino kepadaku. Jika begitu, kenapa aku terus berada di sini? Pasti itu membuat Ino setiap hari khawatir karena adanya keberadaanku di sekitar Shikamaru.

Aku mulai melangkah pergi. Aku tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata Ino yang tepat sekali kepadaku. Yang menjurus langsung ke ulu hatiku, membuatnya sangat sakit, benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku adalah gadis jahat.

Sangat jahat, sampai-sampai aku berhasil membunuh seorang bayi tak bersalah.

Aku mulai berlari...

Berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sini. Menghapus air mataku dengan sangat kasar menggunakan punggung tanganku.

* * *

 _Angin..._

 _Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu lagi karena membuatku pergi dari pohon._

 _Angin..._

 _Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku untuk bisa lepas dari pohon._

 _Angin..._

 _Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan ikhlas dari pohon._

 _Angin..._

 _Angin..._

 _Terus temani pohon di saat aku tak ada di sisinya._

* * *

Sekarang aku telah berada di rumahku, tepatnya di dalam kamarku. Mengemas semua barang-barangku secara brutal. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini agar tak ada orang lain yang bisa menghalangiku.

" _Kasaan._ "Teriakku sedikit kencang.

"Ada apa Sakura? Tunggu, untuk apa koper ini?"Tanya _kaasan_ bingung setelah melihat koper yang berada di tanganku.

"Aku diterima kerja di luar negeri _kaasan._ "Kataku berbohong.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang terlebih dahulu kepada kami Sakura?"Tanya _kaasan,_ nada bicaranya terdengar sedih.

"Karena ini mendadak. Setelah kupikir-pikir untuk apa aku menolak. Mendapat pengalaman dan gaji yang lebih besar. Bukankah seperti pepatah mengatakan, sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui. Aku akan sering-sering menghubungi _kaasan._ "Kataku mencoba untuk terlihat seperti biasanya. Tapi air mataku malah keluar tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku langsung memeluk _kaasan_ detik itu juga. "Aku pasti merindukan _kaasan_ dan _tousan._ Ini ku lakukan agar keluarga kita hidup dengan layak."Kataku yang pastinya bohong.

" _Kaasan_ dan _tousan_ beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu Sakura."Kata _Kaasan_ sembari melepaskan pelukanku kepadanya. Kulihat air mata _kaasan_ juga turun di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis. Sakura sayang _kaasan_ dan _tousan._ "Kataku sembari menghapus air mata _kaasan_ menggunakan ibu jariku lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu yang pertama kulihatkan pada _kaasan,_ tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tersenyum sangat tulus. _Kaasan_ dan _tousan_ memang harta paling berharga yang Tuhan berikan untukku.

Tapi...

Maafkan Sakura yang telah berbohong dan meninggalkan kalian.

Karena Sakura tak sanggup lagi berada di sini bersama semua kenangan yang ada.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang aku telah berada di bandara. Membeli tiket jurusan... Kalian tak perlu tahu aku kemana. Yang jelas aku akan pergi jauh darinya, sejauh yang kubisa.

Karena tempatku sekarang bukan berada lagi di sisinya tapi pergi dari sisinya.

Aku telah duduk nyaman di kursiku di dalam pesawat. Melihat keluar jendela. Mengingat semua kenanganku bersamanya dulu.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK ON._**

* * *

 **12 Mei 2013.**

"Saya Haruno Sakura yang akan menggantikan sekertaris lama Anda."Kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu tersenyum.

"Hn. Aku telah melihat profilmu. Jadi aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku. Bekerjalah dengan baik."Kata Shikamaru dingin yang tengah duduk di kursinya.

Aku sekarang berada di dalam ruangan CEO. Tepatnya aku sedang berdiri di depannya sambil terus tersenyum. Apa-apaan dia, sangat dingin dan angkuh, apalagi aku tak dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Apakah aku harus bekerja dengannya, ogah banget.

"Kau mendengarkanku."Katanya ketika tak mendapat jawaban dariku. Aku langsung tersadar dan cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Saya akan berusaha bekerja dengan sangat baik Nara _-san_ dan pastinya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda yang telah memilihku."

"Siapa juga yang memilihmu. Si Kuning itu yang terus membujukku untuk menerimamu. Lagi pula kau terlihat tidak meyakinkan."Katanya sambil menunjukku menggunakan bolpoinnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi lebarku. Benar-benar dia adalah bos yang super duper menyebalkan. Dia pikir dia siapa? Dan siapa juga si Kuning? Hah, bodoh amat aku tak peduli.

"Aaa... Kalau begitu sampaikan terima kasihku untuk si Kuning."Kataku penuh penekanan di setiap nada bicaraku. Biar dia tahu, aku sedang menahan amarah kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang buatkan aku kopi."

"Baiklah."Kataku sembari melangkah pergi. "HAH? Memangnya aku _office_ _girl_."Kataku setelah sadar. Sedikit berteriak dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Hahahaha."Tawanya keluar.

Hah, apa-apaan sikapnya itu. Aku benar-benar tak suka terhadap bos super menyebalkan sepertinya. Aku terus mengutuknya di dalam hati sambil berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK OFF._**

* * *

Inilah saat kali pertama aku mengenal Shikamaru. Dia memang selalu saja bisa membuat orang lain sangat marah. Sampai-sampai dulu aku sering sekali mengutuknya dan menyumpah serapahi dia di dalam hati. Bukan karena aku tak ada kerjaan tapi itu terjadi ketika setiap kali dia membuatku marah dengan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh. Bahkan aku lebih tepat disebut _maid_ dari pada sekertarisnya.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK ON._**

* * *

 **24 Juni 2013.**

"Sakura. Kau bisa memasak?"Tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

Apa? Dia hanya memanggilku untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu dan membuat pekerjaanku tertunda karenanya. Oh, _God_ Aku memang tak mengerti jalan pikiran bosku yang satu ini. Walau dia benar-benar jenius.

"Aaa. Saya tak bisa memasak."Jawabku sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Bolehkah saya..."

"Kau wanita kan?"Katanya memotong pembicaraanku.

"Iya saya benar-benar wanita Nara _-san_."Jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku setiap hari.

"Harusnya kau bisa memasak. Jangan hanya terus bersikap seperti _monster._ Lebih bersikaplah seperti wanita."

Apa katanya? _Monster_? Sikapku tak seperti wanita? Dia benar-benar ingin mati di depanku sekarang juga.

"Shikamaru aku membencimu."Kataku berteriak. Amarahku tak bisa ditahan sekarang. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Persetan dengan yang namanya sopan santun, jelas-jelas dia yang memulainya.

"Belikan aku makan siang kalau begitu. Cepat pergi dan selesaikan tugasmu tepat waktu."

"Hah, baik."Aku mulai menghela napas. Meredakan emosiku serendah-rendahnya dan pergi melangkah menjauhinya. Sungguh aku benar-benar terlihat seperti _maid_ nya. Kalau saja dia bukan bosku sudah kuhajar dari tadi.

Aku telah kembali dengan makanan dan minuman yang telah berada di dalam kresek yang kutenteng. Tepat waktu. Sekarang waktunya jam makan siang. Aku mulai melangkah ke arah ruangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara. Si Nanas menyebalkan itu.

"Ini."Kataku menyerahkan makanan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau temani aku makan."

"Baik. Aku boleh dudukkan?"Tanyaku polos. Pasalnya dia selalu tak mempersilahkan aku duduk ketika berada di ruangannya. Mungkin dia sengaja membuat kakiku pegal-pegal. Dasar.

"Hn."

Walau dia menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas. Tapi aku langsung saja duduk dan menyantap makananku sebelum terlambat.

"Kau tak ingin menyuapiku."

 ** _Uhuk...uhuk..._**

Aku lekas-lekas mengambil botol air yang masih tergeletak di dalam tas kresek. Aku langsung membuka tutupnya yang masih tersegel rapat lalu meminumnya. Berharap aku bisa menetralkan tersedak tiba-tibaku.

Kau gila?

Tatapku tajam kepadanya setelah aku selesai meminum airku.

"Cepat. Tanganku pegal-pegal karena menandatangani semua berkas-berkas itu."

Memang kau pikir tanganku tak kalah pegal. Secara aku yang mengurus semuanya dan kau hanya menandatanganinya.

"Baiklah."Kataku pasrah lalu menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya sedikit kasar.

"Kau memang _monster._ "

 ** _Braaak..._**

Aku memukul meja yang berada di depanku lalu melangkah pergi. Bisa-bisanya dia memerintahku semaunya.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK OFF._**

* * *

Dia memang lelaki yang sangat menyebalkan. Hah, mungkin aku tak bisa lagi mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu sekarang. Bahkan, ketika kami jadian dia tetap saja sedingin es kepadaku.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK ON._**

* * *

 **28 Maret 2014.**

Waktunya pulang. Hah, inilah waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Beristirahat dan pulang ke rumah, melepas lelah setelah berjam-jam bekerja. Tapi pemikiran itu hilang sekejab ketika Shikamaru menyeretku pergi.

"Hei...hei... Jangan seret aku semaumu. Waktuku menjadi _maid_ sudah selesai, dan sekarang kau bukan lagi bosku."Kataku terus protes agar dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Berisik."

Sesuai yang kuduga. Dia tak akan peduli, secara gitu Shikamaru si wajah tembok (?). Dia juga keras kepala sekeras beton, jadi tak ada gunanya aku protes sampai mulutku berbusa. Tapi tetap saja aku mencoba, sedikit berusaha, siapa tahu dia akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskanku.

Kami telah sampai di parkiran tepatnya di depan pintu mobilnya. Dia mulai membuka pintu tersebut lalu memaksaku masuk. Tak kehabisan akal aku mulai membukanya kembali tapi...

"Kupecat kau jika berani-beraninya melarikan diri."Ancamnya sembari mendelik tajam ke arahku.

Hah, aku mulai menghela napas. Selalu saja kata pecat yang dia andalkan untuk mengancamku. Dan sialnya itu berhasil membuatku bungkam seribu bahasa. Aku kemudian menutup kembali pintu yang sedikit terbuka lalu duduk dengan nyaman.

"Shika, memangnya kita ingin kemana?"Tanyaku mulai penasaran. Sekarang Shikamaru telah duduk di sampingku lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hn."Dia hanya bergumam aneh membuatku jengkel seketika.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin menculikku lalu memper..."

"Mana mungkin. Hanya orang-orang tak waras yang akan melakukannya kepadamu."

"Apa kau bilang. Dasar Nanas jelek."Kataku kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku lalu menaruhnya di depan dada.

Setelahnya aku mulai diam. Diam di depan tak berarti di dalam juga. Aku sedari tadi mengutuknya dan menyumpa serapahi dia di dalam hati. Oh _God,_ aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang jahat. Nenek sihir. Tak sejahat itu juga, aku hanya sedang khilaf sekarang.

Kita telah sampai. Langit yang telah berwarna _orange,_ membuatnya terlihat sungguh indah. Tak kalah indahnya dengan langit biru.

Aku mulai melangkah keluar dari mobil. Melihat pemandangan di sekelilingku. Semua tempat di kelilingi dengan bunga berbagai warna. Sungguh indah tempat ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkanku dengan menaruh kalung di leherku.

"Apa ini? S untuk Sakura?"Tanyaku bingung sambil meraih liontin yang bertuliskan huruf S.

"Bukan bodoh itu S untuk Shikamaru."Katanya yang masih berada di belakangku lalu menjitak kepalaku pelan.

"Aw, tapi untuk apa kau memberikan ini kepadaku?"Tanyaku penasaran, aku mulai membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini."Katanya lalu menghentikan pergerakanku dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengram lenganku. Membuat posisi kami seperti semula.

"Kau memang bodoh. Aku mencintaimu."Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang err sangat menakutkan.

Hei dia menyatakan cintanya atau sedang memarahiku sih. Tapi sudahlah, yang terpenting aku sangat senang sekarang. Walau aku selalu menyumpahi dia di dalam hati dan bersikap cuek tapi sebenarnya aku sangat peduli padanya, sungguh.

Aku mulai merasakan kedua tangannya yang memengang lenganku beralih melingkar di perutku, bergelayut manja di sana. Lalu dagunya mulai berada di bahuku. Membuat deru napasnya menggelitik leherku.

"Tak ada penolakan."Katanya membuatku terkekeh.

Dia...

Memang sangat keras kepala.

Tapi, aku menyukainya.

Senyuman lebar telah terukir di bibir tipisku.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK OFF._**

* * *

Setelah aku menjadi kekasihnya. Sikapnya tetap sama kepadaku menjadi penguasa di tempat kerja. Dan yang membuatnya semakin parah adalah di luar jam kerja dia tetap bersikap semena-mena. Walau terkadang kelakuannya membuatku terkekeh geli.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK ON._**

* * *

 **18 Juli 2014.**

Waktu itu aku sedang sakit dan tak masuk kerja. Membuat ponselku letih karena selalu mendapat panggilan dari seseorang bernama Shikamaru. Setiap 15 menit sekali dia menelponku, membuat aku tak bisa beristirahat.

Tubuhku terasa panas sekarang dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah pusing yang sedari tadi menyerang kepalaku. Aku telah meminum obat dan sesekali _kaasan_ datang untuk menggantikan kompres yang telah kering di jidat lebarku.

Awalnya aku sangat senang ketika dia menelponku tapi lama-kelamaan membuatku jengkel juga.

Seketika mataku mulai terlelap tapi...

 ** _Drrtttt...drrtttt...Ada telepon...Ada telepon..._**

Itu suara laknat yang lagi-lagi terdengar dari ponselku. Membuat kesabaranku habis lalu kupisahkan saja baterainya dari ponselku.

MATI.

Hahahaha... Aku mulai tersenyum puas. Lalu aku kembali memejamkan mataku.

 ** _Duaaakkkk._**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan kasar. Membuat pintu malang itu terbentur tembok dan menghasilkan suara yang berhasil menggangguku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Katanya sedikit khawatir walau ekspresinya tetap datar. Tapi kulihat peluh yang telah berada di sekitar dahi dan hidungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shika. Oh, ayolah jangan menggangguku."Kataku jengkel.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."Katanya pelan sambil memalingkah wajahnya. Hampir aku tak bisa mendengar ucapannya yang terlampau sangat pelan.

"Aku ingin istirahat Shika mungkin besok aku bisa sembuh."Kataku pelan, mencoba agar dia mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan biarkan kau istirahat. Tapi kau harus membalas SMSku tak lebih dari 15 menit."

Apa? Dia membiarkanku beristirahat. Tapi dia menyuruhku untuk membalas SMSnya.

Dia benar-benar membuatku marah.

Langsung saja aku berdiri dan mendorongnya pergi dari kamarku.

"Hei...hei..."Katanya protes.

 ** _Cklek..._**

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku lalu kembali tidur.

* * *

 ** _FLASBACK OFF._**

* * *

Pada waktu itu aku tak tahu mendapat kekuatan dari mana sampai bisa mendorongnya keluar. Hah, mungkin karena kemarahanku yang meluap-luap.

Shikamaru, mungkin aku akan merindukan sikapmu kepadaku.

Sangat rindu...

* * *

 _Berlinang air mataku._

 _Saat aku mengenang masa-masa itu._

 _Masa-masa indah yang pernah kita miliki berdua._

 _Masa di mana aku dan kau bersama._

 _Biarkan ini menjadi kenangan terindah untukku._

 _Berbahagialah di sana seperti kau bersamaku._

 _Tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang dulu._

 _Yang tak pernah menunjukkan bahwa kau peduli._

 _Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu kau sangat peduli._

 _Pohon..._

 _Daun pergi sekarang..._

 _Maafkan daun karena pergi tanpa jejak._

 _Jika kau ingin menyalahkan, salahkan saja daun._

 _Jangan pernah kau menyalahkan dirimu, pohon._

 _Pohon, ingat._

 _Walau daun tak lagi menempel di batangmu._

 _Walau daun tak lagi menyelimutimu._

 _Walau daun tak lagi bisa berfotosintesis untuk mendapatkan oksigen._

 _Walau...walau..._

 _Tapi tetaplah ingat kenangan kita bersama, di hati dan pikiranmu._

* * *

Maaf...

Karena aku tak bisa mengatakan...

Aku mulai menunduk dalam. Bulir-bulir air mata dengan derasnya turun sehingga membuat rokku basah.

" _Good bye._ "ucapku pelan.

...tak bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE** **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Huaaa*Teriak* Ini fic Sad Ending pertamaku yang udah ku selesain di FFN. Yes, bikin Sad Ending. ^.^ . /digebukinramerame/ . Ya sudah waktunya REVIEW. Monggo jangan sampai menjadi pembaca gelap yo. Karena setiap REVIEW anda sangat berharga untuk saya, untuk membantu perekonomian mereka yang kurang mampu #Plaaak /tambahngawurnihorang/. Don't Flame, tapi terima kritikan. Saya masih belum kuat dengan yang namanya flame. Siksaannya sangat berat membuatku langsung tergolek lemah #Plaaak.**_

 _ **Saya Selaku Author Ingin Mendengar Pendapat Readers Sekalian Dengan End nya Fic Ini.**_

 _ **Ya sudah. Saya tunggu. Sakalangkong. Abdhina nyo'on edhi.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Penjelasan

Tahukah kau?

Kau membuatku rindu.

Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?

Ku harap kau akan baik-baik saja.

Apakah perasaanmu masih sama terhadapku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **''Good Bye''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance (gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre).  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., and other.  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna. Author juga bingung ini akan disebut chapter selanjutnya atau cuma** **sequel? Anggap saja hanya penjelasan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda yaitu Shikamaru. Hehehehe, ceritanya gantung diri ya #Plaaak maksud saya ngegantung, gomen author memang pengen bikin seperti itu, soalnya kayaknya seru. #Plaaaak (Iya seru karena lo yang buat, yang baca gereget tahu -_- ). Memang benar ketika saya nonton film, drama, atau apalah terus ending filmnya ngegantung rasanya gimana gitu, penasaran bingits sama ceritanya, pengen kelanjutannya tapi gak ada #Plaaak atau masih loading ya? (Author kok malah curhat -_-) Hehehe gomen-gomen. Ok dari pada author banyak bacot ntar dibacok lagi #plaaak. Langsung aja...  
**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **KET : TANDA KURUNG DAN DIBOLD ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA ^_^ .**

 **Guest chapter 3 :** Ni diupdatenya kenapa yah? **(Gomen-gomen, memang gak diupdate hanya memperbaiki typos yang ada)** Kagak ada yg berubah... **(Sekali lagi gomen)**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san chapter 3 :** Sbenernya ini gantung bgt critanya, masih penasaran sama kisah Saku,Shika dan Ino selanjutnya.. **(Hehehe, iya sebenernya ceritanya mau dibikin ngegantung gitu :D)** Ada sequel gk ? **(Kayaknya sih, tapi gak janji)**

 **Myosotis sylvatica chapter 3 :** Hiksss... daun ninggalin pohonnnn... daun... daun... pergifeel nya berasa banget Author-san salut sama Author-san **(Arigatou Myo-san #BungkukBungku)** bolehkah saya meminta sequel untuk fic ini?klo enggak juga g papa kokDitunggu karya-karya yang lain;) **(Kayaknya saya akan membuatnya, tapi gak janji ya :D #MukaSokManis . Iya, arigatou)**

 **Spring Oh Shasha chapter 3 :** Woah sad endingnya (Iya :D) cuman Sakura's pov? (Disini akan ada Shikamaru's Pov kok) Pengen tau dari sudut pandang Shikamaru  & Ino dong **(Kalo sudut pandang dari Ino saya gak bisa janjiin #Gomen)** :'( Mau nyalahin Ino, nggak bisa secara Sakura juga yang salah udah tau suami orang pake di embat jadi aku nyalahin Shikamaru saja karna kurang tegas dan nggak memperjuangkan Sakura. ;' **( (Hehehehe, kasihan Shikamaru-kun (Shikamaru : Kamu yang buat aku seperti itu. Ck, merepotkan) Maafkan aku Shikamaru telah membuat image kamu jelek #DitimpukSendal Arigato udah ripiu senpai)**

 **Lavender-San chapter 3 :** haaaa.. kenapa harus END? **(Hehehehe, gomennasai)** Kasian Saku-Channya.. Ino-Channya jga kasian.. Shika-Kunnya juga kasian.. *plaak* **(Iya semuanya kasian ya #DIgebukinRameRame)** Yasudahlah.. fic ini bagus bgt.. Sekian basa basi dari saya. Jaa~ **(Arigatou senpai #bungkukbungkuk Jaa~)**

 **dara093 chapter 3 :** aaa author :( fic ini bikin banjir air mata *peres2anduk **(Masak? *KAgetSetengahHidup #Plaaaak)** huhuhu sakura jadi pergi jauh kan, huhuhu. **(IYa bener-bener #DigebukinRameRame)** akhirnya mereka emg pisah wait.. bukannya mata shikamaru tu coklat? **(Eh, matanya coklat ya, author salah lagi deh. Soalnya author nyari diinternet katanya mata Shikamaru hitam. Huaaaaa :'( *KOkMalahNangis #Plaaak)** sampai ktemu di fic lain. o ya, lnjutin fic lain ya author cup kiss kiss **(Sampai ketemu Jaa~)**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

Hujan mengalir sangat deras. Membuat kaca mobilku di banjiri olehnya. Sekarang aku terjebak diantara puluhan mobil-mobil yang juga ingin melintas. Hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Sungguh aku tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, membuatku terus memikirkannya, teringat lagi kepadanya.

Musim semiku...

Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri disini...

Membuatku tak pernah lagi merasakan hangatnya musim semi...

Aku sangat kedinginan sekarang...

Bukan badanku...

Tapi hatiku...

Karena...

.

.

Dia mulai membeku...

.

.

.

 **Drrrrt...drrrttt...drrrttt...**

Ponselku bergetar.

Ku raih dia yang berada di dalam saku celanaku.

 **INO.**

Ternyata dia yang meneleponku. Langsung ku pencet tombol berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga.

"Moshi moshi."Kata si penelpon. Nada bicaranya sedang ceria sekarang. Ada apa?

"Ada apa Ino?"Tanyaku cepat.

"Shika kapan kau akan pulang?. Aku telah membuatkan makan malam untukmu."

"Aku sedang terjebak macet sekarang Ino. Mungkin aku akan sampai di rumah sekitar 2 jam lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Ummaah, aku sayang Shika-kun."

 **Tut...tut...tut...**

Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon telah putus.

* * *

Musim semiku...

Bagaimana? Apakah kau bangga kepadaku sekarang?

Aku telah menjadi suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab.

Mungkin kau akan tersenyum sangat lebar dihadapanku sekarang, walau hatimu sakit.

Maafkan aku...

Aku telah menjadi lelaki yang cemen... Sangat malah...

Aku dulu takut, sangat takut...

Ketika kedua orang tuaku mengancam akan membuatmu hancur jika aku terus bersamamu...

Benar-benar tidak gentlekan?

Pasti kau akan tertawa mengejekku jika mengetahuinya.

Hanya saja, aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadamu.

Karena orang tuaku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Kau tahu, orang tuaku memang benar-benar gila dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Sampai-sampai kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan ''GOOD BYE''.

Hah, apakah aku masih pantas mendapatkannya.

Harusnya kau memakiku setiap hari karena telah membuatmu terluka.

Harusnya kau keluarkan semua air matamu dan perasaan terlukamu bukannya malah tersenyum kepadaku.

Harusnya... Harusnya...

Kau tahu, hari dimana kau meninggalkanku. Aku sangat terluka dan benar-benar hancur. Bahkan sepertinya aku akan gila, jika aku tak ingat telah berjanji untuk membuatmu bangga kepadaku.

* * *

 **Tok...tok...tok...**

Terdengar suara ketokan dengan sangat brutal.

 **Clek...**

Akhirnya pintu tersebut dibuka oleh pemiliknya dan memperlihatkan wanita paruh baya.

"Baa-san, apakah Sakura ada disini?"Tanyaku cepat.

"Ah, Sakura baru saja berangkat ke bandara. Katanya dia mendapat pekerjaan di luar negeri. Tunggu, nak Shikamaru tidak tahu, bukannya kamu atasannya?"Sekarang ada kerutan yang terlihat di dahi sang wanita paruh baya.

"Arigatou, saya harus pergi kalau begitu."Kataku cepat lalu membungkuk dan kemudian sedikit berlari menuju mobil.

 **Brrrrrrmmmm...**

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan sangat cepat. Berharap Sakura masih ada disana.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."Kataku pelan sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Hingga tiba di sebuah bandara. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari mobil. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisku.

Mencari...

Dan terus mencari...

"Sial."Umpatku kesal. "Kenapa aku tak bertanya Sakura akan pergi kemana?"Lanjutku merutuki diriku yang sangat bodoh.

 **Deg...**

 **Deg...**

 **Deg...**

Jantungku mulai berpacu sangat keras. Aku terus berlari mencari keberadaannya.

"Aaaah... Kumohon, muncullah dihadapanku."Ucapku frustasi.

Keringat terus bercucuran di dahiku.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mulai menyerah dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Menunduk dalam.

"Sial... Sial... Sial."kataku merutuki diri sendiri sambil memukul-mukul pahaku sedikit kasar. Satu tetes air mata jatuh. Shit. Bahkan aku tak pernah menangis selama hidupku ketika telah menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa.

* * *

Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu...

Bahkan aku tahu sakitnya hatimu seperti apa...

Bagaimana setiap kali kau harus mengeluarkan air mata dengan percuma hanya untuk diriku...

Sakura...

Musim semiku...

Kembalilah, hangatkan diriku...

Plinplan.

Benar, aku adalah lelaki cemen yang menginginkan sesuatu yang tak bisa lagi ku gapai.

Bukankah jika daun telah terlepas dari pohonnya, dia tidak akan bisa lagi menempel seperti semula.

.

Hanya saja, jika pohon boleh jujur.

Pohon ingin terus disamping daun walau daun tak lagi menempel di batangnya.

Walau daun hanya berserakan disekitarnya dan membuat pemandangan sekitar pohon jelek.

.

Karena apa?

Karena tanpa daun pohon akan terlihat sangat rapuh.

.

Memang benar.

Kalian benar.

Aku harus memilih antara Sakura dengan Ino.

Tapi.

Aku tak bisa memilih.

Karena sesuatu yang membuatku harus terikat dengan Ino.

Jika aku memilih Sakura.

Ada pihak penghalang yang akan menghancurkan semuanya.

* * *

"Jauhi gadis murahan itu."Perintah tousanku tegas.

Awalnya aku ingin pergi menemui Sakura. Namun tousan malah menghadangku di ruang tamu dan menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Bukankah tousan sudah setuju."Sergahku.

"Kau tak pantas bersamanya."

"Dia pantas bersamaku bahkan amat sangat pantas."Kataku sedikit berteriak marah.

"Kau ingin dia hancur di tanganmu sendiri."Kata tousanku sedikit menyeringai.

"Maksud tousan?"Tanyaku curiga.

"Aku akan membuatnya hancur."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Sakura tousan."

"Kau ingin apa? Melindungi dia? Memangnya kau punya apa? Jika kau miskin takkan ada yang dapat menolong gadis berhargamu itu. Aku yang mempunyai kuasa atas semua hidupmu. Jika kau tak ingin menyesal. Lakukanlah ini."Kata tousan melempar sebuah undangan kepadaku lalu pergi.

Tousan, beliau sangat keras ketika mendidikku. Dari kecil, aku sudah diperlakukan seperti ini. Menjadi sebuah boneka. Dan semua ancaman yang diberikannya ketika aku tak patuh pasti selalu benar. Sekali dia bilang sesuatu, dia takkan menarik ucapannya lagi. Dingin, keras, tak berperasaan.

Aku mulai mengubah atensiku kepada undangan yang dilempar tousan. Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku ketika mengetahui isinya. Sial, sejak kapan dia menjodohkanku dan ini dua hari lagi.

* * *

Sakura maafkan aku, aku terlalu sayang padamu. Karena itu aku tak ingin kau terluka barang secuil pun.

Maaf, aku harus melakukan hal ini.

Kau tahu, semua ancaman yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku kepadamu?

Aku hanya tak mau, hal itu terjadi kepadamu.

Apalagi musim semiku yang ingin mereka hancurkan.

Aku terlalu sayang padanya benar-benar sayang walau dengan nyawaku sendiri.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, dia berbeda.

Hanya satu-satunya wanita.

Tak ada lagi selain dia.

* * *

 **Tak ingin lagi rasanya ku bercinta.**

 **Setelah ku rasa perih.**

 **Kegagalan ini membuat ku tak berdaya.**

 **Tak dapat lagi rasanya ku tersenyum.**

 **Setelah kau tinggal pergi.**

 **Biar ku sendiri tanpa hadirmu kini lagi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gomennasai... Hiks... hiks... maafkan saya jika fic ini tidak... tidak... tidak... ah sudahlah. Hehehe, maaf jika tidak ada pemberitahuan itu FLASHBACK atau tidak, karena author ingin mencoba hal baru. Kan seru tuh, bisa bikin bingung. Pengen deh buat fic yang misteri terus ngebingungin banget antara masa sekarang atau masa lalu dan mimpi atau kenyataan. Bisa gak ya?. Kita sudahi curhatan dari saya. Author mengucapkan terimakasih buat readers sekalian yang telah meripiu fic ini... oh iya jika kalian tahu di fic ini ada penggalan lirik lagu TAXI-HUJAN KEMARIN itu yang diatasnya owari, titik dan garis. Pas yang dicetak tebal... Author suka lagunya /Gak nanya/. Ya sudah sekian... terima kasih Jaa~ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tunggu, jangan lupa review lagi ya... Jaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekarang bener-bener Jaa~ #Plaaaak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jaa~ :D**


End file.
